rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Vigor
Vigor is a fortune-telling monkey owned by Madame Canardist. Madame Canardist claims that Vigor has psychic abilities but it is all just an act to scam people out of their silver pieces. Vigor is the vessel for the spirit of Lord Demanitus himself in order for the ancient scientist to keep Zhan Tiri from finding Lord Demanitus Background Vigor is a monkey owned by the mysterious crook Madame Canardist. She has a special fondness for the monkey as its her source of revenue but possibly even real love for her longtime companion. Canardist uses her self-proclaimed fortune telling monkey, Vigor, to scam travelers of their silver pieces. History There are four known people that have visited Vigor to receive a fortune. They are Rapunzel, Eugene, Angry, and Red. In Vigor the Visionary, Rapunzel and Eugene pay five silver pieces to get their fortune. Vigor, after receiving payment, puts on act, pretending to receive knowledge from the above. In actuality, Madame Canardist writes down a fake fortune on the spot to give to the couple. They are told: if you see someone fall, pick them up. Red and Angry pay one silver piece to receive a fortune. This fortune seems a little more convincing because Madame Canardist correctly guesses that Angry's golden leaf necklace is the only remaining object she has to remember her family. They are given the fortune: follow the leaf to find your tree. Angry interprets tree to mean her family and so steal the monkey in an attempt to find them. After realizing her family is Red, they return the monkey and Eugene and Rapunzel pay Madame Canardist five silver pieces, leaving them with no money. In Lost and Found, Vigor convinces Madame Canardist to let his lead Rapunzel and Eugene through an age-old labyrinth designed to hide the fourth piece of the old scroll featured through the second season. Many months later, he is on Princess Rapunzel's new mural. Appearances Season Two * Vigor the Visionary (debut appearance) * Curses! * Lost and Found Season Three * Cassandra's Revenge (on mural) * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 * Trivia * Vigor is a character that appeared in a deleted scene of the feature film, ''Tangled. ''Even though the scene was cut, Vigor makes a brief appearance in the credits. Quotes * "You require no map. For I am Lord Demanitus." * "This is no subterfuge, I assure you. I am Demanitus." * "Listen well. Millennium ago, a phenomenal event had divided an ancient power in two. The Sundrop and Moonstone fell to Earth; two elements longing to reunite. My pupils and I searched everywhere, but could not find them. My pupils betrayed me and summoned my old nemesis, Zhan Tiri, a warlock from another realm bent on destruction. It took all of my powers to banish the evil from our world." * "You were supposed to catch it!!" * "What did you?!!" * "I'm running out of time. Listen, one must unite the Sundrop and Moonstone to summon the ultimate power. The fourth piece of the scroll shows instructions how to wield that power." * "Questions you must answer yourself. I've waited millennia in this monkey to meet the Sundrop. I have faith in you." __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:Minor Characters